Mac's Birthday Present
by JillSwinburne
Summary: It's Mac's 50th birthday and Stella is going to give him a gift he will never forget ;D SMACKED.


**Saw Nine at the weekend and loved it, wanted to do something with one of thesongs and this is what came to me. Hope you enjoy.**

**BTW the song is A Call From the Vatican and is really cool.**

**As usual I own nothing**

**Jill xx**

* * *

**Mac's Birthday Present**

"We should have a party!"

"Do you have a death wish Danny?"

"What? It's not every day a guy turns fifty."

"Exactly; men can be sensitive about their age too you know."

"Mac, sensitive? Are you kiddin' me?"

Lindsay Messer shook her head at her husband. Sometimes he just didn't get it. Instead she turned to Stella; she and Mac had been dating cautiously for a few weeks now, although as far as Lindsay was aware they hadn't gone further than a few chaste goodnight kisses at her front door.

Mac was a quiet, reserved kind of guy when it came to his personal life. It had taken over ten years for him to finally get around to even asking Stella for a date, it didn't surprise Lindsay that he was taking things slowly. What did surprise her was that Stella seemed to be going along with it; but she supposed that if you were in love with someone as retiring as Mac then you took what you could get and acted patiently… not that patience was one of Stella's strong suits.

"Maybe a party wouldn't be such a bad idea," she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Lindsay, her eyebrows raising in surprise. "Mac isn't really the party type."

Stella shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."  
Lindsay noted the mischievous look in Stella's eyes and decided to give in. If anyone could convince Mac to go to a party it was Stella.

* * *

Mac sighed. His fiftieth birthday was looming and he was just vain enough to be not looking forward to it. He knew his team wanted to celebrate, they had spent the previous week whispering and giggling in corners. He pretended not to notice but knew by the way they went silent when he passed that they were planning something.

No doubt that was what was behind Don's offer of a quiet drink after work that evening.

Mac had half a mind just to refuse. He'd wanted to spend a quiet evening with Stella, maybe catch a movie, but he got the feeling the gang had gone to a certain amount of trouble to arrange something for him and, much as he was apt to shy away from parties, he didn't have the heart to deny them, so he had agreed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up at the voice from the doorway and smiled.

"Hey," he said as Stella sidled towards him.

"Hey. Rough day?"

He gave her a sideways smile.

"Somehow I think it's about to get rougher."

"That drink with Don huh?"

He chuckled.

"Stell, you and I both know it's not just Don."

"True."

Frowning, she slid onto the corner of his desk and took one of his hands into her lap.

"You know if you really don't want to go," she began but he shook his head.

"It's fine. I appreciate the gesture, I really do. I was just hoping to spend some time with you."

She massaged his fingers.

"Well, we could always duck out early; go have a little supper somewhere quiet."

"We could?"

"Mm."

She leant down and kissed his cheek.

"I look forward to it," she murmured against his ear.

Mac felt his face flush as she moved to press her lips softly against his.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'll see you at the bar Mac," she said.

He frowned.

"You're not coming down with me?"  
"Thought I'd go home and change first."

"Oh, sure."

She grinned at him from the doorway.

"See you later."

"Yeah, see you."

He watched her stroll away, her hips swaying as she moved. God she was beautiful.

Mac sighed once more. After Claire died he'd thought that was it for him, over the hill and up onto the shelf. It never occurred to him that anyone, certainly no one as heavenly as Stella, would ever be interested in him. His relationship with Peyton had taken him by surprise but its demise had only cemented in his mind that there was no chance of anyone taking a serious romantic interest in him.

And then there was Stella. No, that wasn't quite right. Stella had always been there, one way or another, through the rough patches as well as the smooth. In a way he had always loved her; the whole Diakos fiasco had only served to make him aware of just how much she meant to him.

In truth he was amazed she had stuck with him for so long. He wasn't exactly Casanova, and his experience with Peyton had made him more reserved if anything. Perhaps tonight he could finally offer more of himself to the woman he loved.

* * *

Mac finally gave up on his paperwork half an hour later. He had agreed to meet Don at seven and it was already quarter to. Shrugging into his jacket he switched out the lights and dragged himself out of the lab.

He walked the few blocks to the bar and stopped outside the door, taking a deep breath.

Okay, all he had to do was go in and have a few drinks with his team. He would smile and nod for a couple of hours and then he and Stella could make good their escape.

He squared his shoulders and strode down the steps into the bar. The place was empty, save for his team and a large banner which read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAC! THE BEST BOSS IN THE WORLD!"

A cheer went up as he entered.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks guys," he said, accepting the hugs from his friends as they rushed to greet him.

He was dragged over to a large table which had been set up and was covered in presents. As gifts of varying sizes and shapes were passed into his hands for unwrapping he became aware that there was someone missing from their little gathering.

"Hey, where's Stella?" he asked.

"Sorry Mac," said Don. "She called to say her cab was caught in traffic. She'll be here as soon as she can."

Mac nodded.

"Just one more Mac," said Lindsay, stepping aside to reveal a giant present, the size of a large coffee table.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed as he took in the size of it.

"Just a little something' form all of us Mac," said Danny with a grin. "Go ahead and lift the lid."

Mac moved cautiously towards the large package. Reaching out he carefully prized the lid off and threw it away.

There was a squeal from inside and a dark, curly head suddenly popped up over the edge.

"Stella?!"

She burst upwards from her container, making Mac's eyes bug as he saw what she was wearing; a pink corset with black lace, frilly panties, stocking and suspenders.

She threw a wink at Mac before putting out her arms.

"A little help here boys?" she said sweetly.

Don took one arm and Danny the other as Lindsay carefully guided Mac back and onto a chair.

"How's your blood pressure?" murmured Sid as Mac watched his friends lift Stella from her box and set her down on her stiletto covered feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Danny to the room. "Presenting Miss Stella Bonasera."

Mac swallowed hard as he heard music begin from somewhere.

"Mac," whispered Stella, trailing a hand along her bare arm. "Mac. I was lazing around my bedroom when an idea occurred to me, I thought you might be wondering about. Mac…"

He recognised the words. He had taken Stella to see Nine on broadway a couple of years ago for her birthday, and what with the new film just out, he had been planning to ask her if she wanted to go that weekend. It was one of the few modern musicals he could stand. He remembered this number very, very well.

"Who's not wearing any clothes? I'm not, my darling.

Who's afraid to kiss your toes? I'm not."

Stella's voice was breathy and sweet as she danced around before his eyes.

"Your mamma dear, is blowing into your ear.

So you'll get it loud and clear.

In need you to squeeze me, here…" she touched her left breast.

"And here…" her thigh.

"And, here," her bum.

There was wild applause from the team and Mac could feel his face flush hotter than it had in his office.

She slunk towards him and stroked his cheek.

"Coochie, coochie, coochie-coo,

I've got a plan for what I'm going to do with you."

Turning her back she suddenly dropped to the floor, her legs kicking in the air.

"So hot!

You're gonna steam and scream,

And vibrate like a string, I'm plucking!

Kiss your fevered little bow,

Pinch your cheeks 'til you say "ow".

And I can hardly wait to show you how, Mac!

Who won't care if you come to me tired and over-worked?

I won't bambino!

Who knows a therapy to beat what you can get from me?

I don't!"

She threw him another wink as she went into the splits.

"But this will have to be enough for now."

Curling one leg back beneath her she raised the other until it was vertical in the air, singing his name in one gorgeous high note.

"Mac!"

Her leg lowered she blew him a kiss.

"Ciao."

She stood and wiggled to the last few chords of the tune, coming forward to whisper her last line in his ear.

"I love you Mac."

She kissed his cheek as the last beat sounded from the speaker.

Riotous applause broke out once more and Stella flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Happy Birthday Mac," she said, kissing him more firmly on his lips.

"Now that's what I call a birthday present," said Danny happily. "Any chance of you doin' something like that for me Montana?"

Lindsay smacked him in the stomach.

Stella threw him another smile and then floated away in the direction of the ladies toilets.

"Here Mac, take this," said Hawkes, handing him a fizzing glass.

"What's this?" he asked in confusion.

"It's for heartburn."

"Very funny."

Thankfully there was no more teasing and his team went back to discussing their own subjects, looking at Mac's presents.

Stella reappeared, dressed a little more normally in a black shift dress and kitten heels.

"Hey," she whispered, sliding up beside him and smiling shyly.

"Hey."

"Didn't embarrass you too much did I?" she asked

"No," he said, managing a grin. "I knew you used to be a dancer, but I wasn't expecting this."

She laughed lightly and poked him in the stomach.

"Ha, ha."

"Seriously Stell," he wrapped his arms about her waist, "it was amazing. Best birthday present ever."

"Well," she wound her own arms about his neck, "I can think if something that might top that."

She brushed the tip of her nose against his, her fingers stroking the hair at the base of his neck.

"You know, that sounds like a very good idea."

"Really?"

"Mm. Let's go."

"Now?"

He tugged her a little closer and kissed her warmly, his arms tightening about her as he did so.

"Now," he whispered as they pulled apart. "Come on, while everyone's busy."

"What about your presents?"

"I'm sure someone will look after them for me."

"Alright then."  
But they only got a few steps towards the door when Don noticed them making a break for it.

"Hey there birthday boy, where you goin' so soon?"

Mac smiled back at his friends.

"Sorry folks, I gotta take off."

"You gonna take your gifts with you?"

"Take 'em back to the lab for me will you Don." He lifted Stella up into his arms and she let out a squeal. "I got the most important one right here."

Don laughed.

"Sure thing Mac."

Mac carried Stella out of the bar as the others cheered.

"I don't know about you," said Danny once they had gone, "but I can't wait to turn fifty."


End file.
